


Here For You

by harryswilde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: Sasuke has a mental breakdown and Naruto hugs him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Here For You

Through his full-body tremors, he wraps his arms tightly around his knees, hiding his nose between them and letting his tears fall to the ground. 

I am not worthy, he thinks. I am not worthy of this life. 

The voice in his head is raging. blaming and accusing him, and all he can do is sob against it, try not to let it break him. But it’s so hard, and he just wants to give up. 

Perhaps this is not worth fighting for after all.

Sasuke collapses into himself, hitting his head on the cold tiles.

Through the blurr clouding his vision, he can suddenly see a light stream in from the opened bathroom door. 

“Sasuke?” A voice calls, reverberating off the marble walls. 

“Baby… what is wrong?”

Naruto sounds so soft, so genuinely concerned, it makes Sasuke’s heart ache. 

Another sob escapes him. 

Naruto starts by smoothing a palm over Sasuke’s back, crouching down to see his face. He lifts a hand to stroke the wet hair out of Sasuke’s face.

This makes Sasuke’s breath falter, and he looks up to Naruto with a wavering gasp. 

What is he doing here? he thinks, the voice of worthlessness still reigning over him. 

But Naruto doesn’t give up. He gently wipes Sasuke’s cheek with his thumb, beckoning him to sit up. 

He wants to comfort him, make him feel okay again. No one should be left alone to cry, left alone to wallow in their misery, even if that includes your best friend you are kinda not-so-secretly in love with. 

It breaks Naruto’s heart to see him like this. 

Sasuke sits up gradually, unravelling his limbs, but avoiding Naruto’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asks in a whisper, not even expecting an honest answer. Sasuke tries to reply, but he’s cut off by another sob. 

This makes Naruto reach out immediately and pull Sasuke into his chest. He freezes for a moment, before he relaxes into him. 

When Naruto starts petting his back, and the fine wisps of raven hair in his nape, he can’t help but be wrecked by sobs, all the pain falling from his heart in the shape of salty tears. 

it makes him feel better though, letting go of all the suffering he’s been holding onto. 

Naruto’s warmth is gradually seeping into him, heating him up from the inside like hot tea, his presence soothing him like honey balsam.

That’s the thing about Naruto - he’s always been able to make Sasuke feel better. 

He’s always been the one that’s managed to comfort him, when he’s lost in his own sea of sorrows. 

With a last pitiable little sniffle, he nuzzles into Naruto’s shoulder and lets himself hug the blond boy back. The voice inside him tells him he doesn’t deserve the comfort, but Naruto’s warmth remains with him, unwavering, and he knows, deep down, Naruto chooses this. He chooses him. And that must mean that in some way, he can let himself accept this. Even if the voice inside him is telling him not to. 

“There we are,” Naruto murmurs, tightening his arms around Sasuke. He feels very meek and warm in his embrace, but also just exactly like himself, which comforts even Naruto.

Perhaps he’s managed to save Sasuke from his sorrow this time. 

All he knows is, that he’ll be there for him, whatever happens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I know this is very short but I've not been feeling my best mentally so I really needed to write this.
> 
> I hope you liked it and it'd make my day if you could tell me in a comment if you enjoyed the writing in this ❤
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> (and if anybody needs to talk, know that I'm here. I understand life gets hard and if you need someone, I'm here ❤)


End file.
